The Night Shift
by Bumblebee2010
Summary: Poor Starscream gets stuck with the Night Shift, but it turns out to be anything but ordinary. Only T cause I'm not sure where to put it.


Starscream stood there fuming. Roughly pressing each button on the ship's consol just to show how mad he was to it. His wings twitched every so often in stress and anger.

"How dare he make me work this shift!" He hissed to the room. "What did I do to deserve this... degrading, vehicon's job?"

...

Megatron roared in anger when his Second-in-Command came back with the report that the Autobots had taken over one of their energon mines, and had the audacity to return saying it was no vital loss. Starscream left it without a fighting chance, on the assumption that a control mission would be more wasteful in case troops were lost.

Megatron hit the Seeker, sending his flying across the room. He charged over and loomed over the downed Seeker.

"What makes you think that YOU get to make such a call? Am I not the one in charge?"

Starscream cowered and raised a hand in desperation to protect himself. Half of his mind wanted to say _"Technically I am controlling the troops under your command, and you said not to bother over petty things. Surely you would have left it be. The mine barely has but a day's rations left to acquire. The Autobots don' even have mining equipment." _The other, half kicked in though knowing that he would be killed for saying such a thing to the currently peeved tyrant.

"I'm sorry master! I should of asked you first of course!" Starscream began to left himself slowly waiting for the incoming blow.

Megatron just stood there with an exasperated look on his face. He left out a defeated sigh and shook his head. Surely not that the witnessing room had expected, and it was unfathomable to the currently cowering Seeker.

Megatron seemed to gain a bit of composure and grumbled for the Seeker to leave and work the night shift. The tyrant himself left without another glance at any mech in the room.

...

"I didn't do anything wrong! He said himself that the mine was pretty much worthless now and had only sent me to confirm that."

"And how dare he put me in this cramped room!" The room really was no different than before. It was still the large control room of before, but the darkness was suffocating the Seeker, putting an oppressing net on his wings, making him wish he were outside in the air.

Starscream started a growl of anger, but quickly found himself stopped when he heard the doors to the control room open. _"Who the slag is up at this hour?"_ He wanted to turn to see the incoming intruder, but panicked when he heard the footsteps. Of course none other than Megatron's. Starscream began to panic.

_ "Is he here to finish what he started earlier? No no no! Why did he wait until it was empty in here? Does he want to finally end me? I'll ask him for another chance! Ya just ask him! He spared me earlier." _

Starscream turned to see his leader expecting him to be striding up to Starscream's current control consol, and about to start speaking, but stopped short just opening his mouth.

Megatron trudged through the room with a look that said he was completely lost. As if he didn't even see his Seeker there. He reached in throne and just plopped down in it. His gaze was lost into the floor searching for an answer.

"What?" Starscream silently asked himself. _"What is that slagger up to? He is hiding something. If he thinks he is going to surprise me and act different, then attack, he will have another thing coming." _

Starscream waited for what seemed ages for his commander to finally get up and attack him, but it never happened. Starscream's wings twitched in anxiety of waiting.

"Megatron?" He finally asked to the still lost tyrant.

Megatron looked startled at hearing a voice and gazed over to where he heard the offending sound. Pure confusion was spread across his face when his optics found the voice to be none other than his Second-in-Command.

Having read the clear as day expression, "You assigned me to the night shift." It felt as if his systems stalled waiting for some sort of an answer. His wings twitched more often now just hoping his commander would respond.

"Oh" was all that escaped Megatron's mouth. Starscream felt as if he slammed into some wall. _"Oh?" _Megatron gazed at Starscream for a moment more and then returned to his apparent mind battle with the floor. This was all very unnerving for Starscream. He was completely unsure of how to react. A wrong move could possibly set a trigger off and end his days.

Starscream finally turned back to the controls, this time lightly pressing each button. His wings finally relaxed over time taking notice that Megatron maybe wasn't really up to anything.

"You can leave and go to your normal shift Starscream." Megatron was looking at him when he turned to acknowledge his leader's words. Starscream cleared his throat, "Thank you." Nodding his head, but not moving. Just taking notice of the still somewhat dazed look on Megatron's face. "Just call someone to take your current place before you leave."

Megatron leaned back into the throne finally just looking at the monitors that were displaying the ships current path, silently in the air.

Starscream trying to comprehend what was currently going on, finally dared to speak. "I'll stay for you Megatron."

Megatron glanced over to the Seeker's direction, seeming to study him for a moment and finally nodded, hinting the slightest smile that quickly vanished almost as if it was never there. Then returning his gaze at the viewing monitors.

Starscream's wings twitched in joy at the approval, and turned back to the current report he was studying. His wings were fully relaxed at this point, though knowing the one he usually despised the most in the universe was sitting behind him, in a mood he was very unsure of. He couldn't help but wonder if Megatron does this often and just happen to be caught for the first time, but that really couldn't be answered at the moment. He almost dared to ask Megatron what was wrong, but decided not to ruin the rare peace between the two.

...

Sorry if this was really confusing. I was in a mood and decided to write this out of a whim. Feel free to comment. I love hearing what everyone has to say. Good or bad. May or may not continue.

... is my failed attempt to fix my missing transitions.


End file.
